naval_opsfandomcom-20200214-history
Musspellheim
The Musspellheim is a humongous reocurring supership in the Naval Ops Series. Based upon the lasership Trollslegur, it eliminates it's predecessor's weakness, amplifies it's strength, and adds some traits of it's own. This is inverted in Warship Gunner 2, with the Trollsleger (a.k.a Trollsegur), being the successor to Musspellheim. In Naval Ops:Commander, it was the supership spearheading the attack against the player's allied ports. In Warship Gunner 2, it was sent to attack the player commanded by either a normal, Wilkian Empire commander, or, if your commander is Werner, it will be commanded by Rear Admiral Amagi. Capabilities As mentioned before, it has many improvements over the Trollslegur. The first is it's weapons; in Naval Ops:Warship Gunner and Naval Ops:Commander, it has improved energy weapons, plasma guns and in the first game, a deadly Railgun Dris (which is presumed to be the weapon at the bow of the ship). In the third game, Warship Gunner, it's noticeably weaker that the Trollslegur (Trollsegur), it actually being the predecessor, but is still a dangerous threat due to it's many types of attacks. The first and foremost type of attack is, of course, it's weapons. In the first two games, it has balanced combination of live ammo and laser ammo type weaponry. As a result, if the player does have electromagnetic shielding and gravity shielding, and said shielding is unbalanced between the two, then it will be easy for Musspellheim to choose the more effective weapons to use against you. One very dangerous feature about this ship is present in the first game, it's most powerful incarnation, where it has a Railgun Dris as a weapon, which can cause 6000 damage to the player, making it a very dangerous weapon. In the third game, it doesn't have lasers but a full range of live ammo weapons, including a barrage of missiles which can cause a huge amount of damage to the player if all of the missiles launched hit. And finally, in all three games, it's most consistent and defining feature is the two aircraft carrier decks welded to the sides of ship, which is it's second type of attack; aircraft. The quality of said aircraft vary from game to game, but regardless, the point of which the player is in the game at the point make them all deadly (which is very true in the first game, since Musspellheim is equipped with Halbard IV's, one of the most powerful aircraft throughout the entire series). As for it's engine and armor, in all three games, Musspellheim is relatively fast and has a decently heavy set of armor. This makes maintaining damage against the Musspellheim and the player's ship even harder to figure out. Tactics Musspellheim has a very similar strategy in all three games; overwhelming the player's focus. Musspellheim will attempt to overwhelm the player by launching aircraft for air attacks, while staying close to the player to threaten said player with it's weapons (the exception being Warship Gunner 2, where Musspellheim will simply loop around the map, but in that case, the amount of aircraft Musspellheim can spawn is infinite). It is and will be difficult to maintain doing damage on the Musspellheim while dodging it's attacks, while looking out for the massive air force that Musspellheim launches from it's side decks. Musspellheim also has another tactic which is used after extensive damage is done to the deck. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner and Naval Ops:Commander, when it's decks are destroyed, it's HP will be restored to limits beyond that of which it had before. And in Naval Ops:Warship Gunner only, it will activate the Railgun Dris. At this point, if the player were to move in front of the Musspellheim, it would fire the Railgun Dris at the player and will most likely hit and cause massive damage. In Warship Gunner 2, it reacts in a different way; when it's decks are destroyed, it will "shed" the decks and continue the attack on the player. This reduces Musspellheim's size, making it harder to hit, however the aircraft will have nowhere to land. Defeating the Musspellheim There is no universal strategy to sink Musspellheim in all three games. The player must adapt from game to game to survive against this foe. In the first game, it's the third to last boss on your second playthrough, meaning it will be tought to take down (it's total HP, taking into account both "forms", is over 100000). You must also take into account that you have fought Habbakuk already and may be battle damaged in the skirmish with it (as well as some of Habbakuk's aircraft possibly hanging around). Electromagnetic shields, Anti-Aircraft weapons, HP increasing auxiliary systems and heavy armor is a must in this fight. To improve your chances, systems that improve your speed would help as well. As well as this, the player must be equipped with heavy weapons, like guns or railguns, to combat the huge HP of Musspellheim. The player must first take care of the decks. Attack Musspellheim from the sides to first destroy the decks. This will cause the aircraft to slowly back off. When Musspellheim enters it's second form, you must at all costs, stay away from the front. Doing so will cause Musspellheim to fire it's Railgun Dris, and cause massive damage on the player. The best range to attack Musspellheim is most likely medium range, where you can see where it's bow is facing (so you prevent yourself getting hit by Musspellheim's Railgun Dris), and also see where Musspellheim is firing it's weapons and at what point it will impact a area in the water. Sticking to his strategy will is a good way to defeat Musspellheim in the first game. In the second game, Musspellheim is a little weaker, but stronger than that of it's incarnation in Warship Gunner 2. In addition to the strategy used in the first game, equip gravity shields and anti-aircraft escorts. Attack it's decks as per the norm as the first game, but stay alert for the battleships that come with Musspellheim in the general area. When it's decks are broken, it will start attacking more accurately and will start ganging up on the player and it's escorts more. Therefore, keep your distance from Musspellheim and make sure to keep your escorts safe from it's fire as well, since aircraft may still be a issue at that point (though it's not as big as a threat than before). Keep these factors in mind and you may survive the battle against Musspellheim in this game. And finally, in the last game, the way to defeat Musspellheim changes. At this point in the game, you should have some early versions of the gravity shield. Equip it as a last line of defense against Musspellheim's missiles. Electromagnetic shielding is not required for this fight. You should have a high speed and high defense and a respectably powerful amount of live ammo weapons. It is very important, more so in the other games taking into the account which stage of the game your in at the moment, to destroy the flight decks as soon as you get into weapon range. Musspellheim can and will spawn infinite aircraft to attack the player at any point around the map. so the earlier you destroy the deck, the less of a threat Musspellheim's aircraft is. And when it sheds it's decks, remember that it will now be even harder to attack, do to it's now reduced size. Always remember to take into account the missiles and guns that Musspellheim is firing, and to not underestimate or keep out of the equation, it's fire. This is the "displacement of focus" tactic that was earlier explained in the article. If you keep these factors in check, then Musspellheim will most likely fall. Data Warship Gunner Area: D-09 Endurance: 228000 Armament New Burst Plasma Gun Small Laser New Guided Plasma Gun Railgun Astal 61cm 75-Caliber Multiple Warhead Missile VLS 2 Neul Laser Naval Ops Commander Area: E-06 Endurance: 16000 Armament 61cm 60-Caliber Small Laser Multi-Warhead VLS 2 Crois Laser 2 Plasma Burst 2 Guided plasma 2 Charged Particle Burst 2 Warship Gunner 2 Endurance: 75000 Speed: 66 kts Weapon 43.2cm Gun Multi-Purpose Msl 30cm Rocket Launcher 40.6cm Gun Anti-Ship Missile 40mm Revolving Gun Trivia *Musspellheim is very similar to the word, Muspelheim, a realm of fire mentioned in norse mythology, which may come from the word "Mund-spilli", which roughly means "world-destroyers" or "wreck of the world", which can be related the Musspellheim's power. *The unique weapon on front of Musspellheim and Trollslegur can be found deep within the weapon files of Naval Ops:Commander, which, when viewed in Design Mode, is nearly exactly the same as the weapon, (in terms of structure), on the bow of Muspelheim and Trollslegur. Category:Supership